


Nomad

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [29]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie has his Darling, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Illusions, Injury Recovery, Jeremy is still a dick, M/M, Morphogenic Engine, Permanent Injury, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, Spirits, Waylon doesn't know what they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon has been on the run after the incident with the Asylum. He thinks he's one step ahead of his pursuers but sadly finds out the dead don't stay dead for long or at least now he has to pay the price for his actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random dream about this and had to write it. It will continue. I have some ideas for it. It's an interesting and complicated sort of concept to me because even I didn't understand fully what they were. So we'll find out together.

The hotel sheets were loud. Echoing every sound and subtle movement his body made in discomfort. They clung to sweat soaked skin, the room far too hot and his dreams fleeting. Providing no mercy to the male. His blonde hair plastered to his neck, a shaggy messy, unkempt as he moved along from one establishment to another. Never staying longer them a couple days before jumping to the next town. No relief from nightmares. No settling down or chance of being freed of this life. Always wandering. Always roaming. He had to stay two steps ahead. He had to, or he’d die.

A solitary knock on his hotel room door. His eternally weary blue eyes regarded the time on the cheap box clock resting on the nightstand. Reminding him with its old red segmented stick lines that it was hardly even one in the morning. He gave the door a lazy glance and slid ungracefully off the edge of the mattress. His boxers clinging in odd places as he maneuvered the darkness with some ease, a slight limp in his gait. A bandage tightly wrapped the entirety of his foreleg.

He eyes the peep hole and spotted a slightly familiar head of carefully slicked back brunette locks. He slid the ball lock free of it’s clasp and pulled the door open part way. His pale blue eyes resting on the form and froze in place, eyes widening with fear as all the color drained from his face. His fingers gripped the door frame tightly as a cold condescending tone jolted between them, making the blonde’s blood run cold. “Hello Mister Park.”

“M-Mr. Blaire…It can’t be. You’re dead.” His voice trembled out. He had watched the Walrider rip him apart. There was no way this man could be standing before him. It had to be a nightmare. He had to be sleeping or hallucinating. That made more sense. This was all in his head. He started to push the door shut but a strong hand shoved it back open, knocking him off balance and into the wall behind him. The well dress shadow moving into the shitty hotel room with easy strides. Waylon’s gaze following his form, shifting back and forth on his feet with unease. The door momentarily forgotten as Waylon’s ex-boss examined the crappy hotel room with a scoff of annoyance. 

 

“This place is a shithole.” Those cold blue eyes turned on Waylon after a moment, scrutinizing him with the look of a predator deciding rather mangy prey was worth the risk of eating or not. “You look like shit Park.”

 

Waylon moved to step forward when a hand rested on his shoulder, the wide palm was strong as it gripped him tightly. He didn’t have time to look before a deep charming voice rose on the air. “Shut up whore! Leave my darling alone.” Waylon’s eyes turned up to stare directly up at the scarred face of The Groom. His body tensed up completely, freezing in place as the door was quietly shut behind him and Waylon was trapped in the room between the cold predator that was his boss and the hulking dangerous form of Eddie Gluskin at his back. He felt the room tip and topple around him, a dizziness spreading in his mind to numbing proportions that enveloped his mind. Before he realized it, the floor had come rushing up on him. Yet he never greeted it properly before darkness swallowed him whole. 

 

Waylon’s pale blue eyes opened slowly, voices murmuring in the background but he couldn’t make sense of what they were saying. He was having trouble trying to move at first, feeling as if something heavy was resting over his body but after a bit he realized it was just a blanket tucked around his form. He didn’t recognize the room he was in, the pale blue and eggshell white interior and the soft hum of a machine at his side. He tilted his head to spot the turquoise privacy curtains that separated his bed from the rest of the room or any who might view it from the hallway. His eyes snagged the sight of the clear plastic tubes running from his arm up to an I.V stand, the liquid dripping slowly into the tube and supplying his body with fluids. 

He was a pale contrast to the crisp white sheets with sunken eyes, dark smudges around it to show his sleepless nights were taking a toll on him. He groaned softly, turning his head on the soft pillow keeping him propped up. His eyes viewing the room over the oxygen mask situated over his gaunt features. He barely registered the movement on the other side of the curtain until an overly cheerful looking red haired woman walked around it in blue scrubs. She was young with warm fair features splattered in freckles and she was short for her age with a voluptuous figure. She had a clipboard in hand as she smiled up at the blonde male. “Well, hello there. Welcome back. Do you know where you are?”

Waylon made a soft sound, a pitiful attempt to speak past parched lips and a dry throat. A cough pulled at the center of his throat before he could swallow it down. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Before he could even move, the nurse was already at his side, shifting the mask off of his face and helping him sip at a styrofoam cup full of room temperature water. She held the cup and maneuvered the straw to his lips. He didn’t care much for the temperature, just relieved to fulfill a thirst he hadn’t realized he had. After a moment he rested his head back and cleared his throat a couple times, closing his pale blue eyes for a minute before opening his mouth to speak, this time successfully. “Hospital..” He wasn’t in the most talkative mood though. Still grappling onto what was going on and how the hell he got there. 

“That’s correct. Very good.” She was cheerful but a little bit condescending. He was disoriented sure, but he wasn’t brain dead or incompetent. It took some effort to keep his annoyance out of his face, reminding himself that there was no way she would know that since this was their first interaction. With a sigh he waited for her to continue. “Do you remember what happened?”

_ ‘What happened?’ _ He thought back to what  _ had _ happened last. He was sleeping at the hotel, it was late and he was woken up by a knock at the door….somebody was on the other side. He groaned softly, reaching his free hand up to rubbed at his forehead as a throbbing ache pulsed through his skull.

“Careful, you don’t want to strain yourself if you can’t remember. You were in a hotel room, the workers there found you unconscious on the floor. It looked like you might have collapsed.” She started to explain in a soft sweet voice that was almost maternal. “When they brought you in you were suffering from dehydration, malnutrition and exhaustion.” She placed a gentle hand on his arm, the one that remained on the bed with the I.V in it still. “You’ve been asleep for two days.”

“Two days?” Wayon repeated softly, his eyes widening at the realization. “I’ve gotta go.” He shifted on the bed in an attempt to get up, pushing himself upright. The nurse gave him a concerned stare and placed a hand on his shoulder in a pitiful attempt to stop him but it worked in getting Waylon’s attention to snap up and stare at her. 

“You’re in no condition to leave the hospital sir. You could collapse again. I’m going to have to ask you to lie back down, okay?” She noticed the look on the techie’s face and added in as soothing a tone as she could muster accompanied with her cherub smile. “You’re safe here. You need to get some rest. The doctor will be in to see you shortly.”

Waylon looked at the hand on his shoulder then gazed up at the girl’s face and noticed the stern glint in her green eyes. He sighed and leaned back in the bed, crossing his arms awkwardly in front of himself then letting them rest back at his side due to the I.V tubes getting in the way. He gave a defeated exhale which she seemed satisfied with and turned to leave the room. Shutting the door to it so that he had more complete privacy on top of the fact if he were to leave, it made it more obvious in an attempt. His eyes followed her form out the door until he was alone, his pale orbs scanned the area and spotted a familiar duffel bag and cane resting against the closet alcove where patient belongings were kept. ‘ _ At least somebody had their head on straight and remembered my shit.’  _

“She’s a nice little spit fire. Thought she was going to resort to babysitting you herself if you kept it up. Probably would have knocked your ass out Park.” The familiar taunting voice piped up from the other side of the bed where a chair rested. The same dark suited figure sat with his knees crossed nonchalantly and resting back with all the flourish of an asshole that Waylon seriously wanted to punch in the face right now. 

“My darling doesn’t need a babysitter. I’m here to take care of her every need.” The charming tone chimed in with singsong passion. Waylon jerked in the bed, realizing the groom was leaning over the side of the bed where the I.V stand was. His hand already threading through Waylon’s fingers with loving touches. A hand rising to gently comb back his disheveled blonde locks before kissing his knuckles gently. “I was so worried darling. You just fainted right there. I know that love can be a shock at times but I didn’t think your heart was so weak. I would have been more careful.”

“Shut it Gluskin. No one wants to hear your bullshit today.” Jeremy sneered at the Groom from across the room. Eddie gave a scowl and leveled a dangerous glare at the CEO. 

“Wh-why are you here?” Waylon managed through clenched teeth, keeping his voice low. He knew they couldn’t be real. Poofing in and out of his surroundings so suddenly like that, that couldn’t be real. His rational mind tried to reason but a huge part of him was still haunted with his fears of both men. 

“I’d like to know the same thing Park. The last thing I want is to be hanging around your sorry ass all the time.” When Waylon’s eyes darted over to the chair, Jeremy was gone.

“I’m sorry darling.”The voice was soft, a whisper in his ear. Turning his gaze back to Eddie, the Groom had vanished as well. 

A knock came at the door before it was pushed open and a tall elderly man with streaks of white hair peppering through dark grey stepped in. The white lab coat gave away his status as he fixed his glasses, double checking the clipboard before speaking up. “How are we doing today, Mister uh, Park?” He walked in towards where the I.V stand was. Soft grey eyes gazing over Waylon’s posture and appearance, taking in body language and gauging the alertness of his patient. 

“I’m uh...I-.” Waylon stumbled over his words, still trying to grasp what was happening before he gave up with a weary sigh. “I don’t know anymore…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon isn't fond of his hospital stay.

The visit with the doctor was far too prolonged and mostly unwelcome. He checked Waylon’s vitals as per protocol and asked him several questions on his current state. Some included his diet and lack of nutrition. He informed the doctor that he’s been hopping from one hotel to the next and been running on fast food, he was currently unemployed and the healthiness of greasy pizza from a Gas N’ Go and shitty hotel coffee were the last things on his mind at the moment. When questioned on his injured leg which was still healing with a large ugly scar forming around his ankle and across his calf and the extensive damage in his kneecap for the same leg, he informed the doctor that he fell off of a ladder. Of course none of these were lies but they weren’t exactly the whole truth and he wasn’t going to give the whole truth.

His examination finished quickly soon after that was a fair amount of scrutiny and before the hour was up, he ended up with a babysitter in the form of the red headed nurse from earlier. She sat beside his bed for most of the day, even as he slept, she lingered, watching him quietly. He could feel her eyes on him and not long after that, he felt two more sets fix on his form. When he opened his eyes, a very unhappy Jeremy was standing at the end of his bed with his arms crossed, scowling at Waylon and turning that same scowl on the nurse that had taken his spot.

Eddie was kneeling beside Waylon’s bed in the same spot as before, his fingers woven through Waylon’s as he rested his head against the soft bedding. Looking like he was sound asleep holding his darling bride’s hand. He hadn’t realized how out of place he looked as his pale blue eyes switched from one direction then back to the empty space at his side. Or at least to the nurse, it was empty space. To Waylon, there was a 6’8 tall behemoth of a murderous psychopath cuddling his arm and an equally as murderous business man giving him the stink eye.

“Is everything alright hun?” The soft sweet voice of the woman pipped up as she pushed up from the chair to approach Waylon slowly. Waylon turned his head back to her and gave her a chaste smile.

“Yeah. Just my arm fell asleep.” He heard a stifled laugh break from Jeremy’s throat and it took everything Waylon had not to shoot a glare at his former boss. “Um, would you mind helping me up? I gotta use the bathroom.” He asked in as polite a tone he could muster though the smile could use quite a bit of work.

“Well, I don’t know sugar…” She started but Waylon cut her off.

“Please. I- I just need to get up out of this bed for a few minutes or else I’m going to go nuts. I don’t like sitting idle like this.” He tried to persuade her, giving his signature pleading puppy eyes which looked even more desperate with his sickly appearance.

She couldn’t help but melt and moved around to where the I.V was. She shifted into Eddie’s space, causing the large man to stir in alarm. The nurse jerked back and shivered, goosebumps visible on her arms. “Oooh! Yikes! Did you feel that cold gust all of a sudden? Feels like someone left a window open.”Eddie’s form shifted away from the nurse, almost gliding back to move around to the other side of Waylon. A dark glare fixed on the nurse as she touched his darling and helped him maneuver his bad leg out of the bed. He was a little unsteady at first, using the I.V to get along until he could reach his cane by his duffel bag. He used that for the rest of the way and the nurse scooted the I.V stand along behind him until he reached the bathroom. She made a move to follow him in but he was already shutting the door behind himself.

“Thank you.” He said quickly before it clicked shut.

“I don’t like her darling.” Eddie’s voice piped up causing Waylon to stumble back into the I.V stand and nearly cause it to topple over. He snatched at it then turned to find the Groom’s large form fit sitting in the bath tub. Actually, the tub was so small, he crammed his large size into it with his knees tucked to his chest and his back pressed against the wall. There was an inch or so of space between him and the nozzle and the surrounding walls of the tub looked like they were constricting his sides. All in all, it looked uncomfortable and sort of pitiful. His normally carefully combed back raven locks were a tousled mess, hanging down in awkward tendrils in front of tired deep blue eyes. They held the same puppy dog stare that Waylon had used on the nurse only this time it was turned on him. The pained voice that rose from Eddie’s chest was so sane and heartbreaking it was hard to believe this same man had tried to kill him, on multiple occasions. “I missed you so much. I was afraid I’d lost you when you collapsed. I felt so helpless darling.”

“Eddie...I-”

Waylon was interrupted by impatient knocking on the door. The nurse spoke up, cutting off whatever train of thought Waylon had started and replaced it with his seething frustration that was on the verge of becoming unobstructed anger. “Mr. Park, is everything alright in there? Do you need help?”

“No! I’m fine! Just need some peace and quiet please and thank you.” He snapped back, glaring at the door before turning his attention back to the tub. Once again, Eddie was gone, leaving him completely alone and free to do his intended business. He purposely took as long as he could and opened the door to find the red headed nurse pouting on the other side. Arms crossed and foot tapping the floor anxiously. “Need something?” He inquired innocently only to gain a huff from her showing the kind and tender act was steadily wearing off.

Waylon couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips as he carted the I.V past her and back to the bed. He kept his cane at his side as he sat on the very edge. Jeremy had resumed his spot in the chair, staring up at the t.v which was on mute, displaying a new station that was still talking about small blips involving the investigation into Murkoff Corporation. It was brief and didn’t give much info except to say the investigation continued. A grunt came from Jeremy, his eyes regarding the reporter with a frown. He obviously found it all distasteful but Waylon didn’t care. Murkoff was far from out of mind though they made a valiant effort of remaining out of sight.

The rest of the day continued with Jeremy and Eddie popping in and out as well as the doctor that examined him. They concluded that a bit of food and more fluids would do him good and he was given a few additions to his medicines to help his immune system out since he was so weak at the moment. Waylon took much of it as an opportunity to catch up on sleep but the red light warning continued to buzz in the back of his mind about the dangers he was facing. The risks of staying in place too long. Especially with the fact his name was in the hospital database now. It wouldn’t take long for Murkoff to catch up using it and all his efforts would be for naught.

By the second day, he no longer needed a babysitter as they concluded he wasn’t a hazard to his own health. His cooperation was noted throughout the first 24 hours. He was relieved to be rid of the nurse but that relief was quickly replaced with annoyance as the two nosy visitors lingered in odd places around the room. Jeremy seemed content to claim the chair as his domain and Eddie switched up positions from kneeling on the floor to sitting on the edge of Waylon’s bed near his feet. At one point Waylon woke to Eddie being stretched out across the bed, parallel to his own body. A cold air pocket had settled over him making him shiver until he couldn’t sleep any longer. Despite the heat in the room being cranked up high.

Waylon was overjoyed when the I.V was deemed no longer necessary and he had more freedom of motion. He used his cane often enough to get up and walk around. Limping along the halls and stretching out his sore leg. These little excursions wouldn’t last very long before the nurse would spot him and chase him back to his room and scold him about over exerting himself. He would grumble and sigh and give in, gaining mocking laughter from Jeremy. By time the nurse would leave, Eddie would start fussing over him again while simultaneously cursing the nurse for not minding her own business and leaving his darling bride alone. Sometimes Eddie would even walk around with him to keep him company. It was awkward and left Waylon nervous about having the homicidal groom so close. Often telling Eddie to remain in front of beside him. Not trusting him at his back for whatever reason.

The meals he was treated to weren’t all that bad, well, at least not when compared to gas station grub and greasy bags from burger shacks. Compared to that then this was eating high on the hog. Jeremy complained. Jeremy complained about everything, mostly because he was stuck spending his time with his good for nothing former subordinate and his even more worthless test subject. At least that was his words.

When night fell for the third time, Waylon found his old habits die hard as he was left sitting up in bed, fidgeting and fiddling with the blankets and his cane. He flipped through all fifty something channels of crappy cable and ended up leaving it on some reality show rerun from several years prior. It was enough to fill the silence in the room as he settled back against the pillows. Silence was something he couldn’t stand anymore. He once found it calming and peaceful but since Mount Massive, silence was a death wish. Silence was crazed cannibals lurking around corners and sneaking up behind you. Silence was the calm before the shit storm that may or may not succeed in claiming his life this time around. As far as Waylon was concerned, silence could go fuck itself.

His restlessness kept him up for most of the night and only when he was contemplating giving sleep another go, Eddie poofed into the room with a flurry of panic. He rushed over to Waylon and grabbed at the blonde’s shoulders shaking him as he screamed frantically. “We have to go! You have to go! Come on! Get up! Darling, it’s not safe here!” Waylon gave him a confused look and tried to push Eddie off before the Groom blurted the one thing that lit a fire under the cripple’s ass faster than ever. “It’s Murkoff!”

Waylon was scrambling out of the bed as quickly as he could, pulling the medical gown off his body, not giving two shits that he was exposed in front of the two hallucinations and hobbled over to his duffel bag. He had an old pair of jeans where the knees were threadbare and had grease stains on the thighs from working on his piece of shit car that broke down every other week. A long sleeve dark green sweater was pulled down over his skinny torso, the musculature sticking out between flesh and bone but little else formed. Giving him an emaciated appearance. He slipped on the pair of ratty old black sneakers he’d been wearing for a while and tugged a jacket over that. With cane in hand and his duffel slung over his back by the strap, he eased his way out of the room.

Eddie went on ahead of him with Jeremy tagging along behind if only to find a new form of entertainment out of the whole situation. He did enjoy a good game of cat and mouse from time to time. That’s what made the Asylum so fun. A patient attempted escape once a week and he liked watching the security cams as they were hunted down like dogs. Not only did he have to worry about Murkoff agents but the nursing staff were still active around the hospital and a certain red head was on shift and being the usual chipper pain in his ass. He had to slip into other patient’s rooms to get around the nurse’s station and follow Eddie’s instructions as he was directed on how to get out.

He could have sworn he was home free once he reached the stairwell but suddenly the elevator dinged next to it and opened up, showing two decent sized men in dark suits looking far too intimidating and with a purpose to be part of the hospital faculty. Eddie was no help at all and to think Jeremy would aid him in going against men working for his own company, Waylon would have to admit insanity. As if this wasn’t insane enough as is. The men didn’t recognize him at first, just staring startled at the lone blonde standing in the middle of the hall. They gave him a good long look before one of them asked cautiously. “Excuse me sir, but is your name Waylon Park?”

Waylon’s eyes widened as he gripped his cane tighter in hand and shook his head slowly. They gave him a long scrutinizing glare before they started moving on, stepping out of the elevator to let the blonde pass. Waylon ducked his head and stepped forward, just as a familiar voice sounded down the hallway. “Mr. Park?” The men paused mid step and turned their gaze to the short red headed nurse as she came storming down the hall. “Mr. Park, return to your room immediately.” She snipped.

The men looked at each other then turned towards the elevator as Waylon slammed the down button, waiting for the doors to close. One of them lunged forward to grab at Waylon but the techie raised his cane and swung it down on the man’s arm, causing a loud crack to sound and he couldn’t tell which it was from. The cane or the man. Before his partner or even the nurse could intervene, the door closed and the elevator descended the two floors to the first. Eddie reappeared at the bottom upon the doors opening to guide Waylon the rest of the way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. He didn’t stop, Eddie had no clue where to go but Waylon wasn’t going to stand around and gawk. He started hobbling along to the road and kept as out of sight as possible. Slipping behind vehicles in the parking lot to avoid being spotted when a raucous started at the hospital entryway. It took about fifteen minutes and a lot of very painful crouching and crawling before he made his way away from the hospital and out of sight of the agents and the irate nurse.


End file.
